Jargon/Szene/L
*L - *LA - Lysergsäure (Lyserg acid) oder Langwirksam (Long action) *LAAM - Levacetylmethadol (Opioid) *La amarilla - Cannabis *Lachgas - Distickstoffoxid, ein Euphorikum *Lachpulver - stark gestrecktes Straßen- *Lactucarium - getrockneter Milchsaft des Gift-Lattich(Lactuca virosa) **Lactucarium germanicum - deutsches Lactucarium *Ladung - Dosis, Konsumeinheit *Lady - *Lady Cane - Marihuana (Cannabis) *Lady Mary - Cannabis *Lady Snow - *Lai chourna - Cannabis *La Mona - Cannabis *Lampe bauchen - der Polizei einen Hinweis geben *länger machen - strecken, Droge zum Verkauf verdünnen *Lang-tang - *Langzeitheroin - *La santa rosa - Cannabis *Latex - Opium, welches aus der Pflanzenmilch (lat. Latex für Flüssigkeit) des Schlafmohns gewonnen wird. In der Alltagssprache eher ein auf ähnliche Weise aus Baumharz gewonnenes Gummi. *Lattich - Pflanzengattung Latuca **Lattich-Opium - Lactucarium, getrockneter Pflanzensaft von Gift-Lattich (Lactuca virosa) **Wilder Lattich - Gift-Lattich (Lactuca virosa) *Latua - Latua pubiflora, Palo de los brujos (Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs) *Laudanum - Tinktur von , die Bezeichnung wurde von Paracelsus geprägt. **Laudanum liquidum - einfache Opium-Tinktur **Laudanum liquidum Sydenhami - Safranhaltige Opium-Tinktur **Laudanum Sydenhami - Safranhaltige Opium-Tinktur *Laudanon - Opial, eine Mischung von Opiaten im Opium entsprechenden Verhältnis. *Laydown - hinlegen, nicht-tödliche Überdosierung von Downern *LBJ - ein Halluzinogen *L-Blatt - Zusammenkleben von Zigarettenpapier zu einer L-Form um einen längeren zu drehen. *LD - Letaldosis, (vermutlich) tödliche Dosis *Leapers - Amphetamin *Leary, Timothy - Bedeutender Drogen-Forscher, der den Konsum von LSD propagierte und dafür strafrechtlich verfolgt wurde. *Leaves - Marihuana *Lebanon-Heroin - Heroin-Coffein-Mischkonsum *Legal - Drogen die legal erworben und konsumiert werden dürfen *Legal Highs - (halb-)legal erwerbbare Drogen, meist mit unbekanntem Gefahrenpotential *Legalisierung - Entkriminalisierung, die Einstellung der Strafverfolgung von Herstellung, Handel und Konsum für eine bestimmte Droge. *Legless - Gangunsicherheit infolge von Drogenkonsum (Sturzgefahr). Häufig wird das laufen auch als schweben beschrieben. *Leichenfledderer - Dieb der sich darauf spezialisiert hat schlafende Betrunkene zu bestehlen. (vgl. Rempeln) *Lemming machen - Drogentod *Leritin - synthetisches Opioid *Letaldosis - LD, tödliche Dosis. Weil es sich um einen Mittelwert handelt wird es oft auch als LD50 bezeichnet (weil 50% sterben), d.h. auch das deutlich geringere Dosierungen tödlich sein könnten, insbesondere wenn Vorschädigungen vorliegen. Da Test zur Letaldosis an Tieren durchgeführt werden ist die Übertragbarkeit auf den Menschen oft umstritten. *Lethe - mittelalterliches Medikament mit *Levacetylmethadol - ein Opioid *Levomethadon - linksdrehendes Methadon *Liamba - Cannabis *Liane der Träume - Ayahuasca (DMT mit Harman-Alkaloide) *Liane des Todes - Ayahuasca (DMT mit Harman-Alkaloide) *Libanese - libanesisches *Libanon-Connection - türkisch-libanesischer Drogenschmuggler-Ring *Libanon-Heroin - mit Coffein *Liberty Caps - Psilocybinhaltige Pilze *Lichttherapie *Lid - eine Unze (ca. 28,3 g) Cannabis *Lid-Poppers - Amphetamin *Lidocain - Anästhetikum mit ähnlicher Struktur wie *Liebeswurzel - *Lifestyle-Drugs - Alltagsdrogen *Limonade - sehr schwaches Freye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 401 *Line - Zum Schnupfen ("sniffen") vorbereitete Pulver-Line, meist Kokain oder Amphetamin *linken - betrügen *linker Stoff - betrügerisch schlechte Drogen. Etwa stark gestreckt oder ein Lookalike *Lipton Tea - sehr schwaches Freye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 401 *Liquid *#E-Liquid, eine oft Nicotin-haltige Flüssigkeit zum Verdampfen in einer Elektronischen Zigarette. *#LSD in flüssiger Lösung. *Liquid Ecstasy - GHB, der Name ist vermutlich ein Vermarktungstrick da es weder strukturell noch von der Wirkung mit Ecstasy zu tun hat. *Liquid E - GHB *Liquor anodynus Hoaltonii - Opiumessig *Liquor Opii aceticus - Opiumessig *Liquor Opii sedativus - Opiumessig *lit up - angezündet, berauscht *LKA - Landeskriminalamt *LMAA-Pillen - "Leck mich am Arsch"-Pillen, Sedativa und Benzodiazepine die zu Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber der Umgebung führen. *Load - Ladung, größere Drogenmenge *loaded - berauscht *Loads - Heroin-ErsatzdrogenFreye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 401 *Loch *#Gefängnis *#U-Bahn *Loco-Weed - besonders wirksames Marihuana *lodern - Marihuana-Rauchen *Löffel - Utensil was oft zum Aufkochen einer Drogendosis, etwa , benutzt wird, Löffel mit Ruß können also ein Indiz für Drogenkonsum sein. Absinth-Löffel sind ein spezielles Utensil um einen Zuckerwürfel über einem Glas aufzulösen bzw. durch Feuer zu Karamelisieren. *Löffel abgeben - sterben, bei Heroin möglicherweise im Bezug auf den Löffel der zum aufkochen der Heroin-Lösung verwendet wird. *Logorrhoe - starkes Redebedürfnis, Laberflash *Longpapers/Longpapes - großes Zigarettenpapierformat, welches meist zum Bauen eines verwendet wird. *Lookalike - (legale) Drogen die wie andere (illegale) Drogen wirken *Lophophorin - ein Wirkstoff von Peyote *Lorazepam *Lorbeerbaum - Laurus nobilis, wurde in der antike Psychoaktive Wirkung zugeschrieben und wurde als Räucherwerk im Orakel von Delphi verwendet, Wirksamkeit unbekannt. *Lösungsmittel - werden oft als Schnüffelstoffe in armen Ländern benutzt *Lotus Blossom - Marijuana, der Blues-Song "Marihuana" von Julia Lee and her Boyfriends wurde später zu "Lotus Blossom" umgeschrieben. *Love - Ecstasy, MDA, MDE, Entaktogene *love affair - Abhängigkeit von *Low-Dose-Abhängigkeit - Abhängigkeit von kleinen Dosierungen, Betroffene sind meist unauffällig *Löwe - Trip auf *LSA - Ergin * *LSD-25 - *LSDXM - Mischkonsum von und DXM (Antitussivum, welches als Dissoziativum missbraucht wird) *LSH *Lucy - , Anlehnung an den Beatles Song "'L'ucy in the 'S'ky with 'D'iamonds" *Lump Sugar - auf Zuckerwürfeln Referenzen Kategorie:Jargon